The use of resistors and capacitors in combination is common in current integrated circuits. These integrated circuits include resonant circuits and “system-on-chip” circuits that integrate analog, digital, and passive devices on a semiconductor substrate. As performance requirements of semiconductor devices increase, and dimension requirements of such devices decrease, resistors and capacitors also require greater performance and lesser dimensions.
However, structures such as planar resistors and metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitors cannot achieve these requirements of increasing capacitance or resistance while minimizing dimensions, without using exotic materials and/or larger-area semiconductor devices. Further, resistor and capacitor components need to be radiation-hardened to withstand radiation events, e.g., harden static random access memory (SRAM).
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.